solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Dhal'Rianca Virgale
The city-state of Dhal'Rianca Virgale is primarily inhabited by Irasha and small populations of the empires seeking to access the savage continent. History The city was founded by Dhal'Rianca one hundred and twenty two after the age of myths(-9878BS). From there to the current age they managed to strive from the continents savagery into a somewhat prosperous civilization. Many empires of the empires of Solcu have managed to strike deals with the City-state to explore the continent. These deals allowed small populations of these nations to move in, no more than 10 000 per nation at any given time, into small overcrowded slums, as long as no worship is done. Each nation despite the normal agenda of trying to settle into the continent also has a hidden agenda, for example the Republic of Jebrak wants to find information on the Saurian Creator God to restore it to power, Culture Naming *Sample surnames: Dhal, Thal, Vid *Sample given names: Caelarion, Rianca, Vandalore Unlike humans, the Irasha are always addressed by their full names, which always consist of only one surname and given name. The family name precedes the given name and both names are attached by an apostrophe in the middle. Magic After the upheaval that cost the elves their immortality and lead to their schism, the Irashan spellcrafters concentrated all their efforts into the development of rituals that would enable them to prolong their lives. These efforts culminated in the creation of the jungle elves' soulbonding rituals. While the jungle elves are capable of performing mundane magic, like casting a fireball, most magic practitioners specialise in the extraction and binding of souls. Upon the birth of each Irasha, the souls of its living ancestors are bound to its body. Through this practice, whenever a jungle elf dies, its soul, and those of its ancestors that are stored in its body, are transported into the body of its nearest living relative. As a result, the souls of all Irasha are preserved until such a time that they may be placed in a new body of their own. A consequence that the Irashan spellcrafters of old had not foreseen is the fact that the souls of strong individuals are capable of assuming control of their descendant's body if he proves less powerful, thereby allowing certain jungle elf heroes to survive generations of lesser Irasha. Amongst these, Dhal'Rianca has been the most long lived, having survived until the present day. Faith Although the Irasha don't worship any deities, they acknowledge the existence of the elven gods. Once these proud were the gods foremost defenders, the first bastion upon which the Elders would break themselves. To the great surprise of these soldiers, who had started to feel kinship for the gods they'd fought alongside, the elves were made mortal by the gods' will, as soon as the fighting had subsided. Betrayed in their greatest moment of victory, these elves banded together and founded the nation of Dhal'Rianca Virgale, vowing to reclaim their former glory. As a consequence, the gods are still a topic of conversation amongst the jungle elves, despite lacking worshippers amongst them. In fact, any Irasha would sooner slaughter a god than worship it. Leadership Theoretically, the heads of jungle elves' ruling clans elect one of their peers as the new ruler of Dhal'Rianca Virgale, upon the death of his predecessor. In practice, this rule could just as well be considered obsolete. Since the days of the great schism, the Irasha have always been lead by Dhal'Rianca, and although some suspect that her current incarnation is a mere impostor planted by clan Rianca, public support makes it impossible for any of the other clans to openly defy her. Nonetheless, should a time come when Dhal'Rianca is no longer able to lead, the other clans are ready to take the affairs of the Irasha into their own hands. Ever shifting alliances are forged. Bribes are exchanged. The Irasha will stop at nothing, short of murder, to further their own agenda. A fact that hasn't stopped some clans from spreading rumors that rival clans may have been responsible for the death of one of Dhal's many incarnations. Category: Groups Category: Nations